Moving On
by princessreigns
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Rhian is tired of being in a broken relationship. She's tired of being hurt by the man that she loves. She's tired of being the only person in their relationship to want to fix it and make it work. She's loved him for so long, but she just can't be with him anymore. And while she'll always love and care for Seth Rollins, she has to move on. Seth Rollins/OC.


**Moving On  
**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Here's another one-shot by yours truly. Switching it up a bit here because I've never written a story just using Seth, but there's a first time for everything. It also doesn't have your typical ending. I hope you all like it, and remember to review. The inspiration for this story is a song entitled, Special Delivery by Bridget Kelly. Enjoy._

* * *

_Seth, I just can't do this anymore…_

The porcelain-skinned woman looked in her bathroom mirror, focusing in on her blood-shot eyes and tear stained face. Another lonely night of crying herself to sleep over a relationship that had been broken for a long time. Frankly, she was tired of crying over and over again. She was tired of feeling like the only one in the relationship, and she was tired of being the only one that was trying to fix it.

She wiped at her baby blue eyes, leaning down and splashing some cold water over her face. She dried off with a towel, throwing it onto the woven hamper basket before going back into their bedroom, shutting the bathroom light off.

She sat there in her silk nightgown, running her hands down her smooth legs. She bit the inside of her lip in thought. She was lying in the bed they would share when he came off the road, but she knew tonight would be her last night lying in it.

Rhian stood to her feet and walked into the closet they shared, looking for some street clothes to change into. It may have been close to three o'clock in the morning, but she wasn't sticking around for her boyfriend to come home.

She slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top and black motorcycle jacket with a pair of flats. Pulling her hair out of the messy bun she had on top of her head, she opted to wear it down instead. Getting dressed, she spotted a picture that sat on the top shelf in their closet.

It was a picture of her and her boyfriend of almost four years, Seth, on the night he won his first championship with his tag team partner, Roman Reigns, at the Extreme Rules pay-per-view back in 2013. She recalled being in the audience when they won and being so incredibly happy for him. After the match, when they left the ring, he came over and kissed and hugged her before going to the back with his team mates.

The picture itself was taken once the show was over, and she'd been escorted backstage by a member of the security team. If she remembered correctly, Roman snapped the photo for them. Seth wore the title over his right shoulder, his left arm around her, and her lips were pressed against his bearded cheek.

But those were happier times in their relationship.

"_Baby, I'm so proud of you!" She told him, her face buried in the crook of his neck and her arms thrown around his waist. She didn't even care that he hadn't showered yet and that he was still slightly sweaty from his tag team match. She just wanted to be in his arms._

_Seth held her small, 5'4" frame against his tall, toned body. He kissed her again for the third or fourth time that night, hugging onto her. "I love you, sweetheart," He rumbled into her ear, pecking her on the lips once more._

"_Dude, you're so pussy whipped," Dean said, unwrapping the tape on his wrist. He shook his head as he pointed at them, motioning back and forth between Rhian and Seth. "You've got him wrapped around your little finger, sweet cheeks. It's rather impressive."_

_Rhian giggled, still glued to Seth's side. She shook her head at the nickname Dean had given her since she'd been dating his stable mate. Seth rolled his eyes at his older friend. "Man, you just don't understand what it's like to be in love. One day I hope you know what it feels like."_

"_Nah, I'll pass. There's no lady out there that can get my ass as whipped as Rhian has you."_

"_Whatever, Ambrose. There's gonna be a woman that ties you down one day, and I can't wait to see how pussy whipped you'll be then." Rhian said, sticking her tongue out at him._

_Roman chimed in, chuckling, "Y'all are ridiculous."_

_Dean cut his eyes over at the large, Samoan man. "Dude, you're just as pussy whipped as two-toned is. I mean, you put a ring on it. That goes far beyond pussy whipping."_

"_Shut up, Ambrose." Roman told him, throwing a towel at Dean's head only to miss when the Cincinnati native ducked out the way._

"_Where are you guys headed to next?" Rhian asked, now sitting in her boyfriend's lap._

"_Gotta keep it moving to the next city, find a good gym and get some lifts in." Roman said._

"_Don't you guy ever sleep?" _

"_Don't worry, sweet cheeks," Dean smiled, annoyingly poking at her arm only for Rhian to slap his hand away. "We get in nappy time when we can. I'm sure two-toned over there dreams of you in his sleep. I've heard him moan out your name a few times."_

_Seth gave him a stern look, blinking his chocolate browns at his friend. "Ambrose, shut it up, dude." Rhian smiled, kissing Seth's cheek again. _

_Dean held his hands up in defense before going to take a shower and leaving the arena. Once Rhian moved off his lap, Seth got up and pulled his gloves off his hands. He threw some other things into his gym bag. He saw his phone and smiled, pulling it out and shoving it in Roman's direction. "Would you take a pic of me and my girl for me, Ro?"_

_He nodded, taking his phone and holding it up in front of them. Seth moved to sit back on the bench in their locker room, and Rhian sat back in his lap. When Roman took the picture, Rhian kissed Seth cheeks. Roman handed the phone back to Seth before going to change clothes._

_Seth and Rhian looked at the picture. He immediately made the picture his lock screen photo that way he'd have her with him anytime he was on the road and away from her. "I love you, baby." Seth told her again, kissing her sweetly on her pouty, pink lips._

"_I love you too, Sethie." Rhian kissing him back. They went back and forth, pecking each other on the lips, Seth smiling and Rhian giggling. His large, callous hands ran through her blonde, highlighted hair. Rhian's manicured fingers ran down his clothed chest, scratching at his tight, toned skin.  
_

_Dean walked out of the shower, clad in a pair of blue jeans, and wiped at his wet hair. He spotted the couple in the corner, lip locking like no tomorrow. He made gagging noises as to mock them jokingly. "Could you two get a room?"_

_Rhian pulled away from him, blushing from being caught. She stood up and smoothed her dress out. She ruffled her hair slightly. Seth walked her to the door, embracing her and kissing her again. "I'll see you when I came home again, baby girl."_

"_Okay, I love you." She stretched up on her toes, kissing him one last time._

_Seth kissed her back, grinning. "I love you too. When you get home, shoot me a text. Wanna make sure my girl gets home safely."_

"_I will, but you make sure you get to the next city safely. I want my ninja back in one piece." She said, patting the top of his head._

"_Your ninja will be perfectly intact," Seth grinned. "Love you."_

"_Love you more." He kissed her one last time before she left as Seth leaned against the door frame and watcher her walk away._

As Rhian reminisced over the picture, she shook her head. She couldn't get caught up again. She placed it back on the shelf, laying it face down.

She stepped out of the closet, grabbing her purse off the floor. She knew she couldn't up and take everything with her tonight, she'd have to come back and get some of her things later, but for now, packing a few items in her purse would have to suffice.

Rhian threw her toothbrush, toothpaste, and hair care products in her bag. She got a few days of clothes to change into including some clean underwear, bras, some jean shorts and some t-shirts.

As she was packing, her phone lit up in her purse. She searched through her bag and pulled it out, seeing a text from Seth.

_**Babe. My flight got delayed, so I won't be home 'til morning, probably around noon. Love you, can't wait to see you. Your ninja x**_

Rhian half-smiled at the message. Her ninja. At one point, he was hers. She thought that he'd always be hers, but that thought was proved wrong several months back.

Once Seth became a household name in the industry and The Shield blew up, he started acting different. It was almost as if he was a different person. He grew kind of cocky and boastful. It didn't affect his fans; he still took time out to take pictures with them and sign autographs. Rhian didn't mind the attention he was suddenly getting. She loved that he cared so much for the people who supported him, but he seemed to forget about the support she gave him.

He started forgetting anniversary dates and special days like Valentine's day. Rhian remembered all too well sitting at home by herself last year on the romantic holiday. They planned on having a small, intimate dinner at his place, but he didn't show up. And once he did, he was three hours late. Rhian eventually just went to bed after he never contacted her. She remembered crying that night, and once Seth came home, he acted like nothing was wrong.

But that was only the calm before the storm.

"_Where have you been?" Rhian questioned, her hands on her hips. She was beyond frustrated. She'd spent hours trying to call him, but he never answered. Now, he walks in the door at two in the morning and expect for everything to be okay._

"_I was out." Seth said, not even bothering to look her in the eyes. He went to move past her, but Rhian stepped in front of him. Seth ran a hand through his messy, blonde and brown hair, his anger building. "Will you move?" He asked._

"_I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where you were."_

"_Damn it, Rhian, I was out with some friends. You know, I'm a grown man. I don't have to run everything past you. If I wanna stay out and have a few drinks with the guys, I will." _

"_You could've fucking called and told me that instead of having me ring your phone countless times only for it to go to voice mail." Rhian shouted at him. "Your phone was on you. Why didn't you answer it once to tell me you were okay?"_

"_I was busy." He stepped closer to her, a snarl on his face. "Now, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Can I do that or should I check with you first?"_

_Seth moved passed her into their bathroom. She soon heard the water cut on and sat down on the bed, quickly wiping the tears forming in her eyes. Seth's phone went off. Rhian got up to get it, and she was going to take it to him, but noticed a message on the screen and stopped._

_**Had an amazing time with you tonight, baby. Maybe you can show some of your ninja moves again sometime. xoxo**_

_Rhian placed his phone back on the counter, her bottom lip trembling. She looked in the direction of the bathroom. He was cheating on her. He lied to her face and said he'd been out with his friends, but all this time, he'd been cheating on her. _

_But Rhian refused to bring it up tonight. She'd confront him about it in the morning, and she was going to give him hell._

And boy, did she recall how that went. At first, Seth denied it. He kept saying that she was paranoid and that she was going to drive him away from her then, he really would cheat. But when she showed him the text she found on his phone, he was busted.

She loved Seth with all her heart, and they'd been together for too long to let something like this ruin their relationship. So what did she do? Rhian chose to stay with him. She wanted to try and fix whatever it was that made him become unfaithful.

Rhian even suggested going to counseling, but that never happened because he was always on the road and never had the time. She was convinced that he wouldn't have wanted to go with her anyways

It'd been months since he'd cheated, but their relationship still hadn't healed completely. They argued more than they usually did with Rhian constantly questioning if he was still cheating. And Rhian knew he was. That's probably what he was doing now. Cheating. His plane wasn't late. He always arrived home around the same time. Both him and Roman usually scheduled the same flight since both were coming home to Tampa. If he was late, Roman would've been too. Rhian knew he was shacking up with some ring rat, and though it wouldn't be a surprise to her, it still hurt because she loved him with everything in her.

But she couldn't keep letting him hurt her. She'd given her all to him, but she simply couldn't do it anymore. It was time for her to move on. She'd probably always love him, but the blonde-haired woman refused to be made a fool of anymore.

Letting out a deep sigh, she took one last look at the room she'd shared with her boyfriend. She'd miss this place; she'd miss him, but she had to do this for herself. She had to move on. There'd be no turning back. She'd let him hurt her too many times in the past. She wouldn't do it again. She was done. Rhian was letting him go, and she was letting herself free.

* * *

"Rhian, darling, I'm home!"

Coming in a few hours later than he'd told Rhian at around three o'clock, Seth threw his bag down and left his luggage by the front door. He called out her again as he discarded his jacket and threw it onto the couch. She knew he was coming home; he'd sent her a text. Why wasn't she down here to greet him with that beautiful smile of hers that he'd fallen in love with so many years ago.

"Rhian! Where are you?"

He walked down the hall, eventually reaching their bedroom and opened the door, finding the room empty. The bed was unmade, the sheets and cover spread across it. The bathroom light was off so he knew she wasn't in there.

Panic began to engulf him when he couldn't find her. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number, hoping and praying that she'd answer. His fear only intensified when it rang three times then went to voice-mail.

_Think Rollins, think. Just calm down and think. _

He worriedly paced the room until he turned and saw a note on the table at the front of the room. Seth picked it up, his eyes quickly scanning over it and realizing that it was her handwriting. With his heartbeat returning to its normal pace, he began to read the letter to himself.

_To my favorite ninja,_

_Seth, I love you. I always will. I couldn't stop if I wanted to, but I simply can't do this anymore. You and I both know this relationship is over. It's been over for a while now, and while I've been trying to fix it and keep it's pieces together, you seem like you don't care anymore._

_I can't keep letting you hurt me anymore. I've put up with enough. The lying, the cheating, I can't just let it go this time. I know you're still cheating on me. I bet you're in that woman's bed as I write this to you. It wouldn't surprise me. It's not the first time, and it won't be the last. I hope you enjoy her, Seth. I hope she really makes you happy because I can't seem to that. That's why you're cheating right? Because I don't make you happy anymore? _

_I gave you everything. I gave up so much to be with you. So that you could live your dreams. I lost myself while being your support system. I just became Seth Rollins' girlfriend. That's what I heard every time I walked down a street and someone recognized me. Oh, that Rollins' girl. She's dating that two-toned guy. She's dating the architect of the Shield. For a while, I didn't mind having that title. But now, I don't want anything to do with it._

_I don't want to be your girlfriend. I don't want you to call me sweetheart or darling or kitten or any other stupid nickname that you probably use on that whore you're fucking. I don't even want a fan of yours to use our names in the same sentence. Seth Rollins, you disgust me._

_How could you take what we built together and destroy it? I guess all those years meant nothing to you, huh. I was with you before anyone even knew who Seth Rollins was. I supported your dream before anyone else even cared, before you could even get your foot in the door. I told you all the time that you'd be a star one day. Your name would be on billboards, in the magazines, on posters. People would love you the way I love you and see what I saw in you. What I still see in you. But none of that matters to you…_

_You know, I hope as your lying in bed with that woman or when you're in your hotel room sleeping that you think of me. I hope you think of what you're letting go. You had a good thing, Rollins. I was loyal to you. I was faithful, and I wasn't going anywhere until you pushed me away. Well, you have. Let's see if that woman you're fucking into a mattress on a daily will care when god forbid something happens to you. You get injured where you can't wrestle anymore and all that money suddenly goes away, let's see if she's around to be that support system that I was._

_I wanna feel sorry for you. I wanna not be sitting here writing this letter as my tears fall onto the paper. I even wanna forgive you and wrap my arms around you when you get home and never let you go. But I also wanna hit you. I wanna punch you and kick you and let out all my frustrations. I want better; I deserve better._

_I deserve better than you, Seth Rollins._

_And now that I'm no longer Seth Rollins' little pet, I can finally be happy again._

_I wish you the best in your future, Seth, I really do. I hope you're successful. I hope you become world champion one day. I hope you're inducted into the hall of fame. _

_But most importantly, I hope you realize what you're losing._

_Good bye, my ninja._

_Rhian._

Seth dropped the letter, letting it slip to the ground. He could feel tears stinging behind his eyes as he read it.

He didn't want to lose her; he couldn't lose her. She was in everything. Those other woman didn't mean anything to him. He didn't love him. He loved her. Seth couldn't let her go. He had to fight for her.

Seth tried to call her again.

"Baby girl, please, please just pick up." He begged to himself, praying that the big man upstairs let her answer her phone.

Rhian looked at her phone as it flashed again, Seth's number appearing across the screen. He was calling again. She told herself she wouldn't answer his call. She threaten to leave him before. There were times were she had said she was leaving him and he'd brush it off. Then, sometimes she actually packed her things to leave, and he'd beg for her to stay and say that he needed her. If she answered the phone this time, she'd get the same thing. But if she was really leaving him, she was going to hear his one voice last time.

"What do you want, Rollins?"

"Baby, please. I read the letter and you have to believe me. I'm so, so, so sorry, Rhian. You know I love you. I love you with everything I have, baby girl. Those other women don't mean anything to me, Rhian. Please, please, tell you believe me, baby girl."

Hearing his voice, hearing him call her baby girl, it all seemed so convincing, and if she were standing face-to-face with him, she may have caved and believed him, but she couldn't let herself do it this time. Forgiving him would put her in the same position as it always did. They fight, they argue, he cheats, she gets hurt, he apologizes and she comes back to him. She wouldn't let herself fall for it again no matter how much she truly love him. "I can't, Seth."

"Baby, please-"

"No, Seth, I won't! It's the same thing every single time with you. You always manage to hurt me, to break me down even more than you already have. Every single time you expect me to come back to you like I'm some lost puppy, like I need you or like I'm nothing. Well, I'm not nothing. I'm something. I'm someone. I'm someone who deserves better, Seth. I deserve better than this; I deserve better than you." She told him, feeling the tears stinging behind her eyes, trying to keep them from falling in order to stay strong for herself.

"Baby, I never said you needed me. If anything, sweetheart, I need you. We can fix this. Whatever it is, Rhian, we can fix it together. I'll go to counseling with you. If that's what you want, if that's what'll keep you here with me, baby, I'll do it."

"See, that's your problem, Seth. You don't want to do it for us. You don't want to fix us for 'us'. Hell, you don't even want to fix it for me. You wanna fix it for yourself. You wanna fix it, so that you can say that you won. That you can get back. You're not worried about our relationship. I don't think you ever were...not since you've been doing so well with your career and all..."

Seth said, straining, "You know that's not true, Rhian. I love you. I always have; I never stopped; I never will stop. If I wasn't worried, baby, I wouldn't be begging for you to come back to me."

"You're only begging me because you finally realize that I'm serious. You know that I'm actually leaving you this time. You can't stop me at our driveway with my bags and suitcase and talk me back down to the floor. You can't get me to come back inside the house and make love with you as a means of temporarily resolving the problem. Sex never fixed it. It didn't even briefly resolve it, Seth. All it did was push it to the side until we were both off our high horses. You'd get your pent-up frustrations out and then, lazily lay next to me and act like everything's okay while I silently cry myself to sleep next to you."

"Baby-"

"No, you're going to let me finish." Rhian told him, cutting him off. "I'm so tired, Seth. I tried for so long to make this work with us because I loved you. I still love you. But I can't love you by myself. You have to love me just as much, and you don't. You liked having me on your arm. A nice blonde-haired woman on your arm as a good luck charm was nice for a while. Having a tag team title on the other arm was luxury. But once you lost the title, and you and the Shield blew up and became main event stars, I became irrelevant. Women threw themselves at you. They still do, and you love it. You love the attention. I get it...it's okay."

"Rhian, none of that matters to me. You're the only thing that has my attention. No other woman could make me feel the way you do."

"If that's the case, Seth, you wouldn't have called out another girl's name in bed the last time we had sex." Rhian spat at him, hurt apparent in her tone. Seth went silent, his mind going back to the very night it happened. It was the last time Rhian even let him touch her sexually. She didn't even want to sleep with him in the same bed after that. She'd never been more hurt than on the night. Though she wasn't one to hold grudges, she never truly forgave him for that costly mistake.

"Seth, I'm not going to keep doing this with you. I'm wasting my breath at this point. I'm sure you get it. Di Vinci doesn't have to paint it for you to get the picture. While I'll continue to support you, and I'll always care for you, I refuse to continue to allow myself to be hurt. I'm done."

Rhian didn't allow him to say anything else. Before the Iowa native could form a plea response, she ended the call.

It hurt her to leave such a huge part of her life behind. They'd been together for so long and made so many memories together.

She was going to put dating on standby. For now, she needed to get herself back. She needed to get her heart on track.

Rhian had to move on, and she'd do it without Seth Rollins.

* * *

_Wanted to do something different and not go with your traditional sweetheart, romantic lovey-dovey story. I didn't want to write Seth as he's typically written either, and I think this turned out pretty good. Hope you all thought so too._


End file.
